The Illusionist
by Calypso.Bay
Summary: In my home, I was happy. When that shattered, I left. Now I have a home again, but how long do you think this will last? no affiliation with the film The Illusionist... I had this idea before that


_Don't be creul! It's my first X-Men story!! Hope you like it. Please review!_

Chapter 1: Memory

I don't remember much. I just know that I didn't belong. I remember when I found out, along with the rest of the world, and I remember that I ran away, and found someone who I thought would look beyond that.

It turns out he didn't.

But I remember the day that I discovered that I was different. It was in the seventh grade, and I was sitting in math class. My teacher, Ms. Brumbach, was going on about how important the state standards were, and about how we needed to really care about those instead of frivolous things like a social life. I guessed that she didn't care about social lives because she didn't have one.

I was sketching a picture of my beloved horse in a notebook when Ms. Brumbach snatched the paper from my hands, examining it closely. "Detention," she stated, "after school today. You will _not_ be getting this trash back." Snapping the notebook shut, she tossed it in a drawer and continued to drone on about standard 5.2.

Since math was the last class of the day, I reluctantly remained in the classroom for my pointless detention. I slumped in my desk and fiddled with a hangnail while Ms. Brumbach attempted to stare me down. "Ms. Halpert," the woman said stiffly. "Please, call me Catherine," I said with false friendliness. Scowling, Ms. Brumbach's voice rose slightly as she said, "I will have no more of this nonsense! If you will not show the proper respect that your teachers deserve—"

"Ms. Brumbach, you must understand," I interrupted, standing. "I love school. I love my friends, the food, and even my teachers. But you and I, Ms. Brumbach, we just don't get along." The fierce teacher rose from her seat, and as she slowly advanced towards me, I wished very much that she would slip and break something, just to get her attention off of me. I could imagine her sliding on an invisible puddle of anything, slipping right off of her large feet and onto her back, her leg twisting the wrong direction.

Then it happened.

I wasn't imagining Ms. Brumbach slipping, she actually was. Before my eyes, a puddle of water appeared beneath her feet, and down she went, her leg breaking with a sickening snap. I stared, wide-eyed, and realized that my own fingers were slightly outstretched to the spot were the puddle appeared—but wait, now the puddle was gone.

Ms. Brumbach groaned and passed out from the pain. "Help!" I called, "I think Ms. Brumbach is hurt!" A janitor hobbled in and upon spotting Ms. Brumbach, accused me of hurting her. "No!" I stammered, "I didn't do anything, it wasn't me!" I realized that the principal and other teachers were crowding around the door, and they would all blame me for her injuries. I was the only one in the room.

Without thinking, I ran over to the desk and snatched up my notebook from the open drawer. Looking for an escape, I darted to the door and wished for a great wind to blow all of the teachers out of my way.

It happened again.

All of the teachers were blown to the side, and I saw my own hand now out in front of me, producing an invisible wind. They stared at me, afraid to follow, as I left the school and ran all the way to my home, several miles away.

"Mom!" I yelled once I entered my large house, "Something's the matter with me! Help!" My mother looked at me calmly. "Catherine, relax. I knew you'd find out eventually, I just wish it wasn't that much of a surprise…" A feeling of dread smashed into my stomach. "You… you _knew_ that I was a freak?" I said in disbelief. Slowly, my mother nodded, and she explained everything.

Apparently, my mother was a regular person, but my father was a mutant. She never told me what his powers were, but she figured that the mutant gene was passed from him to me, and now I am a mutant. I explained to her what happened, and she gathered me into a hug.

"What am I supposed to _do_?" I asked her. I was beginning to panic. The school would definitely get the police, and then I'd be expelled, and then my parents would get in trouble, and then who knows what? I knew what I'd have to do. It was hard, but I knew that I couldn't remain here any longer.

"I have to go," I said to my mother. She smiled, amazingly calm. "Yes, darling, I know. I wish we could've had more time to talk, but I guess it had to happen… are you taking Cadmar?" she asked. My mind raced, thinking about whether or not to drag my horse along with me. "Yes," I said as a sudden idea came into my head. "I'll take Cadmar, but you have to remember to take good care of all of the other animals. I'm going to join the circus."

"The _circus_? You can't exploit yourself like that! What will you do, anyway? How will you live?" my mother asked. She was still as calm as always. I smiled, knowing what my future would be like and welcoming it with open arms. "I am The Illusionist, and here I stand before you, be amazed! But wait! Am I indeed here?" I said, thinking of a new opening act. "Mom, I'll be paid, and Cadmar will get exercise and good care and everything! They have tons of animals, and they need to take good care of them."

My mother consented, to my amazement, and I prepared a few belongings. I saddled up my horse, for we lived in the country on a farm, so I would be traveling long distances. I bid my home a last goodbye, and I was gone, leaving to a new world.

The three years that I spent in the circus were fun, but eventually I longed for a permanent home. So I took Cadmar and my belongings, which were still few, and I went in search of a place I knew would welcome me. I went in search of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I found them, and told them who I was. The Illusionist, the Mirage-Maker, but no simple magician. They knew of me, to my surprise, and took my horse and me into their home. They also gave me a mutant name: Mirage.

For a time, I was happy. I was a mere seventeen years old, but I was as happy as could be.

That happiness wouldn't last very long.


End file.
